Poppy Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Nicole and is a work in progress. Poppy Salvatore is a protagonist of The Vampire Diaries and the younger, illegitimate sister of Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. She is a 162-year-old vampire. As her mother (who was a witch, subsequently meaning Poppy was originally, too) died during childbirth, she was raised alongside her half-siblings and their father in the Salvatore Estate of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Poppy had grown up as the centre of her brothers' attention and when Katherine Pierce arrived, she sensed a wrongness in her presence but a familiarity in the vampire's handmaiden, Emily's. It was then that the seventeen-year-old learned of the supernatural world. She became close friends with the Bennett witch, who guided her into witchcraft and taught her basic abilities such as spell casting and, in case of emergency, pain infliction. Poppy began to fear Katherine's association with her brothers and warned her father - who had taken a shining to her since the day she was born - about the girl. Soon after, the vampire was arrested and taken to Fell's Church. After her brothers met their tragic fate, Poppy delved deeper into the dark side of magic and began plotting to perform a resurrection spell. However, she was stopped by Emily Bennett whom had revealed that her brothers were in transition. She quickly worked alongside the fellow witch to produce lapis lazuli rings for her brothers. Whilst she willed for her brothers to live, she hoped that Emily would not have to present her brothers with the rings — believing they deserved peace rather than an eternity of misery. Her older brother, Stefan, later came to say goodbye and witnessed the killing of her father, being too frightened to stop it. It was then she realised she could help them no longer. A year later, living as an orphan after the passing of her step-mother, her eldest brother Damon returned. He begged for her to drink his blood and join him, but being a witch and uncertain of how it would work on her and not wanting to become a vampire either, she outright refused. Damon went against her will and force fed her his blood. She then blacked out and woke up in an unfamiliar place, noticing a red stain on her nightdress over her heart. It was then she realised Damon had force fed her his blood before stabbing her in the chest. Hungry, confused and distressed, the girl found herself sinking her teeth into the neck of a stranger, draining them dry. She immediately felt disconnected from her elements and in horror realised what she had become, and what she had given up. After spending five years with her brother learning the tricks of vampirism, she broke all connections with him and moved to Scotland where she resided for the next century, making her return to Mystic Falls in 2011. Category:Salvatore Family Category:Female OC Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Character Category:TVD OC Category:TVD Character Category:Niklaus' Bloodline Category:Original Characters Category:Undead Category:Immortal Category:Daywalker